


Don't Count Your Chickens Before They Hatch

by SuicideBambi



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Dorks in Love, How Do I Tag, Multi, Smut, Swearing, There definitely are gonna be sexy times I promise, Underage Sex, and probably, because they're being impatient shits, yet he's 17 so am I supposed to flag this as underage????? Idk man
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-07
Updated: 2014-04-07
Packaged: 2018-01-18 13:37:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1430455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuicideBambi/pseuds/SuicideBambi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"We made a promise, way back in time.<br/>The promise to see each other again- in a new life."</p><p>A somehow typical and yet completely different Reincarnation AU,<br/>where things just don't turn out as expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Count Your Chickens Before They Hatch

**Author's Note:**

> /clears throat
> 
> Okay, here goes nothing, I hope you guys enjoy.. ...??????  
> Please correct me if anyone notices any spelling mistakes and such!  
> This is un-beta'd I apologize!

We made a promise, way back in time.  
And that is further back than years. Even Decades, even Centuries.  
What I am talking about, is the promise to see each other again- in a new life.  
  
\--  
  
"Levi wake up, you're gonna' be late!"  
  
With a groan, Levi sat up in his bed, not letting go of the comfortable blanket keeping him warm yet.

Despite the usually freezing weather in February, it wasn't exactly cold outside, nevertheless it has always felt good to wake up feeling safe - which in this case was lying on freshly cleaned sheets, huddled up in a thick blanket surrounded by the few pillows the teen loved to toss around whenever he just didn't feel like sleeping, because he knew he would get haunted by dreams, precise said memories he still didn't want to let go of.

Even if he would be able to, he wouldn't want to forget all these things, all these places and especially the people he learned to love. Yes, especially them.   
And then there was Eren, that one idiot, who managed to make him promise something that seemed to be sheer impossible, and yet here he was, waiting for the other to keep their promise to meet again, just as he would.

Sure- the world appeared to be much bigger now than it was before and thinking back to the age-gap they used to have being corporal and subordinate, there was a fair chance that Eren hasn't even been born ye--

"Le-vi!"

"Nghh calm your shit, I'm up!"

Nicely folding the blanket, the teen slipped his feet into the slippers which were, just as neatly as his clothes on the nightstand, placed next to the bed.  
With a loud yawn he announced his appearance after making his way into the kitchen, having a _way-too-happy-for-being-up-at-an-ungodly-hour-like-this_ Hanji particularly jumping him and offering him breakfast, which Levi gladly accepted.

Sitting down at the small table standing in the middle of the room, the raven inhaled loudly and took a sip of his coffee, already expecting his roommate - or whatever one may call them - to flop down on the chair right counterpart in front of him and try having a nice conversation with her good friend.

"So. New school, hmm? Come on, don't tell me you're not excited. What if you meet someone nice?" She remarked with a grin that said more than a thousand words.  
  
After receiving a glare, she held her arms up as if wanting to defeat herself.  
  
"Now now, grumpy, you and me both know that you're not _actually_ that much of an anti-social prick you'd like to pretend to be. Maybe you do meet some new..." she trailed off,  
"or even old faces. If you get my point. Enjoy this a bit more!" She cheered.

"Hanji. Would you do me a favor and not make such a big deal out of this? Just because this drat of a city finally realized that they need a second school to fit all the kids in and I am one of those _lucky bastards_  that gets to get transferred to the new one," the raven stated sarcastically,  
"doesn't mean I'm certainly going to meet new people. _Hell_ , even half of my class will still be the same." He hissed, letting a hint of iffiness cross his features, which Hanji of course had to catch immediately.

"...you're just trying not to get your hopes up, aren't you." she remarked seriously, watching the teen sitting in front of her.

Said teen had stopped eating and just shoved the last piece of one of the pancakes Hanji spent so much effort on making around on his plate, watching it unconsciously as if it was the most interesting thing he has ever seen in his life.

"Tch."

With that, Levi broke the wearisome silence that had fallen over them for what seemed way too long.

He ate that one piece left of his pancake - which had been delightful, he had to admit - and pushed away from the table, standing up and putting his mug, cutlery and plate into the dishwasher, before casually walking out of the room to get his stuff ready.

He didn't want to be late on his first day after all.

After packing his bag and while putting on his shoes, Levi contemplated his friends words. He knew she wasn't wrong in the end, after all it did bother the teen, not knowing when, where or _if, in the first place_ , he would meet his friends, comrades and his beloved again.

But getting his hopes up would mean being disappointed even more if his hopes were for nothing, so he decided to just let it be.

Once again interrupting his thoughts, Hanji walked into his room and hugged him from behind, patting his head like that of a child.

"Hey, I'm sorry, I know, it sucks, waiting like this, but there's nothing you can do about it. Now cheer up, shorty, today might be your day after all." She said and Levi could clearly feel her smiling a reassuring smile behind his back.

It was soothing sometimes, really. Not that he would ever admit that, not that he had to- Hanji probably knew anyways.

Back to his stoic self, the raven jabbed her lightly with his elbow to her ribcage, telling her to let go of him already.

Then again, he gave her a light snicker,  
"It's fine, four-eyes, no need to get all mushy over me." he said, before effortlessly heaving the bag over his shoulder.  
"I'm off." He added, before waving a small good-bye to his friend and leaving the apartment.  
  
\--  
  
Fortunately for the young man, it was a mere 10 minutes and actually enjoyable walk to the new school.

He spent the walk quietly listening to some music on his new phone Hanji had bought him for christmas - which also happened to be his birthday - despite Levi keeping to tell her he didn't need such a thing. His friend still insisted on getting him one, without letting him know that this would mean having her randomly send him puns she just came up with or annoying snapshots of something he did not care about the slightest.

When he was just around the corner, the raven tucked his headphones out of his ears and unlocked his phone to stop the music from playing. Of course the exact moment he didn't watch where he was going he had run into someone.

With a soft gasp the small female who had been standing with her back to Levi tripped, dropped her schoolbooks she apparently had been carrying in her arms and almost landed on her face herself, if it weren't for the boy's fast reflexes clasping her arm just in time. It surely hurt a bit, having her arm being twisted in - what looked like - an really uncomfortable angle, but still better than letting her fall. ...right?

Realizing she didn't hit the ground like she was expecting and only watching her books scatter all over the pavement, the petite female stood up straight, not entirely sure what to do now.

"U-uh--" she wanted to start, only to get interrupted by an annoyed clicking with a tongue, which apparently came from the boy letting go of her arm. The raven now made his way around the girl to pick up her stuff. He would not just walk away when he was the one who run into her after all.  
Without giving her much of a look, Levi started picking up the dispersed papers and books.

Sighing, the teen contemplated about breaking the silence with an apology, considering that the girl had been frozen still since he had bumped into her.   
  
"...I'm sorry. I really didn't--"

"C-Corporal..." Levi heard her mutter, which made him shoot his head up immediately, finally taking a good look of the girl face. A face he hadn't seen in however many years it had been.

"... ....Petra."

And instantly, the red-haired girl flashed him a beautiful smile, tears welling up in her eyes after realizing that she had just found their admired corporal - and he remembered them as well.

Without even realizing it she was pulled into an tight embrace, a hand patting her head lightly.

"Cor--"

"Levi." He corrected the flustered girl. "It's just Levi now, you know."

"...Yes, Levi." she mumbled, leaning into the hug, before the raven let go of her again.

Looking up slightly, since she still was even shorter than the 5"2 tall boy in front of her, she caught a glimpse of what seemed to be illusory.

Petra always knew Levi was a caring, compassionate person, although he preferred not to show it, yet she did not expect him to openly smile like he was smiling now and barely holding back the tears that threatened to roll down his cheeks any second out in the open like that. In front of a public school.

Levi on the other hand, could not find himself to care right now. That was until the smaller female raised a hand to his cheek and whispering  
"You know, you might want to calm down a bit for now, or do you want the others to mock you, _sir_?"

She grinned, taking back her hand only to shoot it back up, waving at something, or more precisely someone appearing from the street behind Levi.

The raven turned around, not knowing what he had expected but to find Erd, Gunther and Auruo racing towards him and Petra as soon as they realized the young girl had company.  
  
\--  
  
After a nice chat with the group that used to be his old squad, Levi almost had been late for class after all.

From what he has learned so far, the four of them had already 'reunited' in elementary school when all of them coincidentally joined the same class at once. This also gave away that they're all at the pretty much same age this time, which still was a year younger than him but fair enough. Then, they had talked about their families and how they've been living up until now. It was fascinating to see everyone enjoying their lifes without having to fear for them every second.

The teen reached his classroom just in time, walking in and looking around for people he might recognize.

The 'new half' of the class did not seem interesting so far and the old one was just made out of well-known faces, although not from times he used to fight giant human-eating monsters, but from sitting in the same room, day after day, with him for about 5 years already. 

And one more year to go. Just a year, which will simply fly by as always, and he would be out of here.  
Placing his bag next to one of the last unoccupied tables in the far back of the room, Levi sat down, staring at the door until their teacher would set foot in their classroom.

What the teen did not expect, was for a certain person with messy brown hair and beaming turquoise eyes he would recognize immediately to enter the room. 

Levi literally felt his heart skip a beat as he realized that his eyes were not playing tricks on him. The tall brunet made his way behind the teachers desk - apparently not paying that much attention to his surroundings yet.

There he was. Eren Jäger.

Who was apparently still taller than him.

Who still wore that stupid smile he loved so much on his stupid face.

Who just put his bag on the desk if he was the --

And even if delayed, that was when realization hit the teen like a train.

"Are you fucking kidding me." He could not hold back bolting out loud, which instantly drew the attention of most of the class including their teacher to him.

And said teachers eyes widened comically and if it weren't for the marvelous ironic situation he was finding himself in, Levi definitely would have laughed at his teacher who froze in place and whose face went from a nice tan to pale as a sheet.

**Author's Note:**

> Ssoooo, I hope that wasn't too bad.
> 
> [[First thing to ever publish and you end it at a cliffhanger you little shit hahah]]  
> I'm not even quite sure where I am going with this, but I just felt the urge to get this idea out of my head, so yeah.
> 
> I'd really love and appreciate some feedback, but even if you just want to drop by and say hi-- feel free!
> 
> Other than that, thank you so much for reading! o/


End file.
